


Digital Escapism

by Ketrin_Like



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymity, Drama, M/M, MMORPGs, Online Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketrin_Like/pseuds/Ketrin_Like
Summary: Иногда ты просто хочешь сбежать от реальности. Забыть, кто ты, и просто жить как все нормальные люди.Ты отдаешь себе отчет, что это лишь временное решение, но все равно ничего не можешь поделать с радостью от встречи с новым другом в этом странном мире магии и волшебства по ту сторону экрана.Но кто знает, может когда-нибудь ты сможешь рассказать ему, кто ты на самом деле?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Digital Escapism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146919) by [Ketrin_Like](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketrin_Like/pseuds/Ketrin_Like)



> Приветствую!  
> Человек в фандоме я не новый, но в основном рисовала арты, так что в фанфикшене пробую себя впервые.  
> Данная работа писалась как часть Pride month в июне 2020, но ввиду личных обстоятельств была закончена только в июле.  
> Русская версия будет публиковаться одновременно с английской, так что, увы, придется подождать, пока я закончу перевод.
> 
> Тем временем, можете оценить обложку и несколько иллюстраций сделанных мной для этого фика: [link](https://www.deviantart.com/ketlike/gallery/74145579/digital-escapism)  
> Они будут дополняться с выходом каждой новой главы.
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Шэдоу никогда не увлекался играми. После всех тестов и логических задач, что его заставляли решать в прошлом, теперь самые запутанные правила казались ему слишком легкими. Он не находил никакого удовольствия даже в шахматах - холодная стратегия войны, когда приходится жертвовать фигурами ради победы, была слишком близка к реальности. А от реальности он хотел бы отдохнуть.

Поэтому его спасением стали книги. Увлекательные истории про выдуманных персонажей в таких же выдуманных мирах подчас не имели никакой логики и смысла, но в этом и была их прелесть. Он словно возвращался в те счастливые времена, когда мечта однажды увидеть настоящее небо еще не казалась чем-то невозможным. Как будто и вправду, если сильно захотеть, исполнится любое твое желание. И если ты нашел друга, то он останется с тобой навсегда, пройдет с тобой сквозь все невзгоды, держа тебя за руку. И в итоге вы конечно победите. Вместе.

В этих странных завораживающих мирах царила магия и жили совершенно разные существа. Да, зачастую общее устройство сохранялось от книги к книге, как и основные расы, но так даже было интереснее - словно это одна большая вселенная, в которой живет множество уникальных героев, каждый со своей историей. Как будто ты и сам можешь когда-нибудь стать ее частью.

Одна из таких книг совершенно внезапно познакомила его с миром онлайновых игр. Поначалу Шэдоу не мог понять, что именно происходит: книга изобиловала незнакомыми терминами и сокращениями, а герои вели себя так, словно для них самими собой разумеющимися были правила игры. Тогда он решил спросить Прауэра, как специалиста по технологиям, и лисенок с радостью вывалил на него ворох информации, статей, гайдов и прочего, так как оказалось, что он увлекался этим сам. Он же и посоветовал ему одну из самых на тот момент популярных игр.

Шэдоу заинтересовался не сразу. Правила вновь оказались слишком простыми, да и перспектива прокладывать себе путь боем заманчивой не звучала. Но чем глубже он погружался в идею, тем лучше понимал, чего пытались добиться создатели. 

Один мир. Много героев. У каждого - своя история.

Как ожившая фантастическая книга, где ты сам мог почувствовать себя главным персонажем. Но при этом ты был не один и всегда мог найти напарников с совпадающей целью. А главное - ты мог стать кем угодно, и никто бы никогда не догадался, кто же прячется за цифровым аватаром и набором символов вместо имени.

Так что Шэдоу проштудировал все доступные гайды, выучил все термины и установил игру.

Он выбрал класс целителя. Было приятно хоть где-то почувствовать себя не просто машиной для убийств, а тем, кем он изначально должен был стать. Лекарством. Спасением. Надеждой на исцеление.

Это было непросто - прокачиваться боем, когда из атакующих способностей всего три на выбор, причем две применяются дольше, чем до тебя бежит среднестатистический монстр. Поэтому он прибивался к случайным группам - “хилу” всегда были рады, - но никогда ни в одной не оставался надолго и отклонял любые приглашения в гильдию. С его непостоянным графиком он мог отсутствовать в игре неделями, а это не способствовало быстрой прокачке, так что все новые знакомые обгоняли его довольно быстро.

Шэдоу это не особо волновало - он привык к одиночеству. Да, он мог назвать Руж с Омегой друзьями, а еще один синий придурок постоянно мельтешил рядом, словно ему нечем было больше заняться, но все же ему было комфортнее одному. Когда ты в курсе, что твоя жизнь, по сути, бесконечна, иногда проще сразу быть готовым к неизбежному.

Так он и проводил свои редкие часы в игре, прокладывая путь к вершине в гордом одиночестве.

Но где-то ближе к середине прокачки Шэдоу неожиданно нашел компаньона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пролог достаточно короткий (на то он и пролог), так что встретимся в следующей полноценной главе!  
> Готовьтесь к игровому сленгу.


	2. Тьма и Взрывы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь за долгое ожидание - карантин лишил всяческой мотивации. Х__х  
> Но первая глава наконец-то прибыла! (Надеюсь, следующая пойдет быстрее, хаха)
> 
> И не забываем, что к фику есть иллюстрации! [Туточки](https://www.deviantart.com/ketlike/gallery/74145579/digital-escapism)
> 
> Алсо:  
> Все диалоги в кавычках, чтобы показать, что это переписка, а не живая речь.

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как он впервые зашел в игру. За это время Шэдоу особо не продвинулся, но он никуда и не торопился — игра не подгоняла, и на каждом уровне можно было найти, чем заняться. История мира, какой бы банальной она ни была для своего фэнтези-сеттинга, оказалась достаточно увлекательной, чтобы заставить искать все доступные квесты, неспешно вникая в механики и лор. Ну и, конечно, никто не отменял стандартный для таких игр (как он узнал из гайдов) «гринд» опыта и ресурсов, который мог застопорить тебя на одном уровне на какое-то время.

Так что в тот день Шэдоу, как обычно, стоял своим аватаром на главной площади одного из центральных городов и мониторил чат на предмет интересных предложений. У него висела пара невыполненных квестов, но его бы устроил и обычный фарм — денег в игре всегда не хватало.

Вечером царила привычная суета: вокруг сновали по своим делам игроки, персонажи-торговцы стояли на месте, создавая неподвижную часть толпы, иногда пробегали счастливчики на редких маунтах, провожаемые завистливыми взглядами менее удачливых коллег, среди прочих толкались уже собранные группы, выбирая, куда именно пойти. Места хватало всем — площадь была довольно обширна, как и положено месту встреч основной массы игроков. Кто-то писал в глобальный чат, кто-то в локальный, так что Шэдоу периодически переключал внимание с одного окна на другое, стараясь не пропустить подходящий ему вариант.

«Ищу хила на фарм кредитов. Мили-ДД, 38 лвл, старт с Центории.»

Черный еж зацепился взглядом за это сообщение. Центорией неофициально называлась столица, знаменитая как множественными порталами так и непроизносимым реальным названием, в которой Шэдоу как раз и находился. Со своим тридцать пятым уровнем он был маловат, но раз его задача — только исцеление, да и напарник будет бить монстров вплотную, проблем быть не должно. Шэдоу был достаточно уверен в своих способностях, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя при таком раскладе сил.

«Лайт прист 35 лвл, стою в столице.» — написал он личное сообщение игроку под ником NitroSoap.

«Лови пати.» — пришло в ответ вместе с приглашением в группу.

Игрок оказался тут же, на площади, буквально в паре метров. Его ник подсветился синим, выделяя сопартийца из толпы, и черный еж переключился в групповой чат.

«Что за ник такой мрачный, DarkBringer? Ты же прист!» — встретило его первое же сообщение.

Шэдоу скептически поднял бровь. Что за манера приветствия?

«На себя посмотри, монах-террорист.» — набрал он недовольно, отмечая не менее странный ник второго игрока.

В ответ пришло три смеющихся смайла:

«Ладно, уел. Прости, я просто постоянно читаю ники на предмет всяких забавностей. Твой прикольный.»

Черный еж недоуменно уставился на экран, не уверенный, как теперь отвечать. Извиниться? Оценить шутку? Или просто промолчать?

В чате тем временем появилось новое сообщение, избавив его от мук выбора:

«Ничего, если я без войса? В последнее время микрофон барахлит, а руки все не доходят найти новый.»

«Не проблема, я сам использую только чат.» — в итоге Шэдоу решил остаться на нейтральной позиции. Какая ему в принципе разница, что в голове у его временного союзника? Пока это не влияет на текущую игру, пусть развлекается, как хочет.

«Так куда пойдем?» — поинтересовался Шэдоу планами сопартийца, решив, раз тот искал напарников, то уже в курсе, зачем.

И да, тот сразу же ответил несколькими сообщениями подряд:

«В портале отсюда есть подходящая лока для фарма. Как раз на пати из двоих. Я там и соло справлялся, но с хилом не придется так часто отдыхать. Да и мобов можно побольше сразу напулить. Ты же не дашь мне умереть?»

«Я вообще-то сразу за тобой тогда лягу.» — заметил очевидное черный еж.

«Э, да, это мотивирует.» — в чат прилетел очередной смеющийся смайлик.

Шэдоу успел только неопределенно фыркнуть, а фигурка второго игрока тем временем двинулась в сторону одного из выходов из города.

«Лучше через северный портал — выйдем ближе к цели.»

Шэдоу отправил своего персонажа вслед за ним, а сам набрал в чат:

«Почему не фул? Уверен, что двоих достаточно?»

«Не люблю толпу.» — признался сопартиец — «Я вообще обычно соло качаюсь, но на фарме неудобно — с хилом как-то спокойнее. И быстрее. Так что да, нас двоих вполне хватит. Я один целой пати стою.»

«Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, я погляжу.»

Снова три смеющихся смайлика. «Но если это правда.»

«Не поверю, пока не увижу.»

«Зануда.»

«Реалист.» — не согласился Шэдоу.

Собеседник ответил высунутым языком:

«Но это же скучно.»

Но еж не собирался и дальше спорить. К чему тратить время на пустые разговоры, если уже завтра он и не вспомнит об этой встрече?

Собеседник же был иного мнения и продолжил, пулеметной очередью выдавая сообщения одно за другим, словно у него было четыре руки:

«Никто почему-то не воспринимает всерьез класс монаха-безоружника. А он, между прочим, при правильных статах даст фору любому другому дд. Да, может единичный удар и слабый, но если вложиться в скорость и крит, то получится убер-машина, с легкостью выносящая все вокруг. Это, конечно, не показатель, ты все же хил, но все равно — сколько у тебя в среднем абилки бьют?»

Обреченно вздохнув, Шэдоу все же ответил, поддерживая разговор:

«Абилка. Вторая дот, а третья добивающая. Где-то в районе 500-700, с критом до 1,5к.»

«Вооот. Мои стандартные удары бьют примерно столько же. Только пока ты одну спелку скастуешь — я успею раз семь, если не больше. Считается за отсутствующих четырех игроков, как думаешь?»

«Нет, если они будут лучниками.»

«Черт, да, тут ты прав — с ними мне не тягаться, хаха. Но все равно — я с легкостью могу разобрать до пяти мобов своего уровня одновременно. Правда, почти помирая, но не суть.»

Шэдоу про себя не мог не признать, что да, звучит впечатляюще. Но только звучит.

«Все равно — не увижу, не поверю.»

«Ладно, понял. Меньше слов, больше дел. Тогда вперед, мой верный хил — к приключениям!»

«Я тебе что, ездовая лошадь?»

В таком темпе они неспеша добрались сначала до портала, а потом и до нужной точки на карте. Локация, выбранная сегодняшним компаньоном черного ежа, носила название «Ядовитая Башня Химеры» и представляла собой развалины указанной башни, раньше принадлежавшей какому-то не очень удачливому алхимику. Руины, как и вся местность вокруг, представляли собой хаотичное нагромождение камней, разнесенных в стороны взрывом, выжженных и изъеденных непрекращающимся кислотным дождем, льющимся из плотного скопления облаков, нависших над центром локации и погружающих ее в тревожный полумрак.

Шэдоу уже бывал здесь прежде по каким-то мелким квестам в составе других групп, но никогда не ходил сюда в одиночку — плюсом к и так не особо приветливой атмосфере, у локации была редкая особенность: каждая группа попадала в свою копию руин, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Такая механика превращала обычные локации в подобие подземелий, но только на поверхности. Единственное, что в окрестностях башни почему-то не было ни одного босса — только бесчисленные полчища мелких монстров. Казалось бы — идеальное место для фарма, но кислотный дождь, будто издеваясь, постепенно разъедал полоску здоровья, игнорируя любую броню. Экипировку, кстати, он портил тоже, медленно, но неумолимо снимая очки прочности.

Шэдоу уже хотел обратить внимание на эту неприятную деталь, но был остановлен заклинанием, которым монах окружил сначала его, а потом и себя. Игровые аватары окутал полупрозрачный кокон щита, и Шэдоу, наведя на иконку появившегося бафа, прочитал:

_ «Благословение Тафири. _

_ Защищает цель от воздействий погодных условий.» _

«Классовый баф,» — пояснил сопартиец предвосхищая вопросы, — «Получил за скрытый квест. Хотя, не такой уж он и скрытый — просто не всем охота заморачиваться ради ситуативного заклинания. А по мне так полезная вещь. Да и аутентичности классу придает.»

«Так ты ветровик?»

«Ага! У них самые вкусные плюшки к скорости. На высоких уровнях даже маунт не нужен — на своих двоих быстрее. Пока не слишком заметно, но судя по расчетам, к шестидесятому уровню как раз наберу достаточно.»

«Удобно.»

«Так и я о чем! И мобов собирать легче. Кстати о них… Слаймы или светлячки?»

Вопрос относился к типу монстров, которых им предстояло убивать, так что Шэдоу на секунду задумался. Что слаймы — маленькие комочки концентрированных остатков зелий и реагентов всех цветов радуги, которые каким-то чудом ожили и теперь неторопливо ползали по камням, — что светлячки — парящие невысоко над землей искры алхимического огня, тоже обретшие подобие разума, — были самыми многочисленными мобами в локации. И те, и те возрождались с одинаковой скоростью, количество опыта и лут были в целом аналогичны, так что выбор определяли их способности. Светлячки Шэдоу не нравились, так как имели иммунитет к атакам светом, а еще то и дело норовили отлететь в сторону и атаковать издалека, но у слаймов была та же проблема, что и у кислотного дождя: стоило коснуться, как на игрока вешался дебаф, разъедающий экипировку. Ненадолго, но учитывая, что монах собирается атаковать буквально голыми руками…

«У меня от слаймов иммун, если что, ” — появилось в чате словно в ответ на его мысли, — «Просто они, чертяки, медленные. Устанешь ждать, пока доползут.»

«Тогда собирай побольше — устроим конвейер.»

«Ха, а это идея! Только следи за маной, не хочется потом с кладбища бежать, если что.»

«Не учи ученого. По моей вине еще никто не умирал.»

«А еще меня называл самоуверенным!»

Слаймы действительно оказались до ужаса медленными, но, на удивление, удобными для размеренного фарма. Пока монах разбирался с первой партией, как раз успевали подползать дальние, чтобы тут же пасть под ударами его кулаков, усиленных каким-то воздушным заклинанием, которое создавало барьер от разъедающей слизи. Иногда сопартиец вытворял странные комбо, задействующие в том числе и ноги, и Шэдоу, откровенно скучающий от монотонности собственных заклинаний, невольно обратил внимание, что некоторые анимации кажутся ему знакомыми. Похоже, кто-то из разработчиков был поклонником одного слишком известного фаната скорости. И не удивительно, что класс, направленный на оную, получил такую вот странную отсылку на реальность. Хотя, может он слишком глубоко копает? Мало ли в мире боевых стилей.

Нахмурившись, Шэдоу недовольно качнул головой. Хватит зацикливаться на всякой ерунде — игра для того и игра, чтобы не задумываться о реальном мире, с его назойливыми, настырными и невыносимо эгоцентричными синими обитателями. Здесь свои правила и свои способности. И плевать на возможные совпадения. А то так он вообще в итоге решит, что этот идиот каким-то образом сможет достать его и в игре. Хаос упаси.

«Тебе не кажется, что как-то скучно?» — опять попав в унисон его мыслям внезапно спросил второй игрок, — «Может переключимся на кролей? Вроде неплохо справляемся.»

«Кролями» ласково назывались мускулистые саблезубые зайцы-переростки, высотой с фигурку игрока, с покрытыми чешуей когтистыми лапами и длинной живой змеей вместо хвоста. По легенде местный алхимик, перед тем как его башню разнесло взрывом, в том числе занимался созданием химер. Часть из них выжила и, с присущей для своего рода прытью, размножилась в неимоверных количествах. Они обитали чуть в отдалении от руин и остальных экспериментов мага-неудачника, облюбовав широкое плато с редкими кустиками травы.

Химеры считались элитными монстрами, и даже если опыта и лута с них действительно было больше, то и проблем они доставляли соответствующе.

«Почему именно на них?» — поинтересовался Шэдоу странным выбором сопартийца.

«С них самый редкий дроп в локации: лапка на удачу. Процент всего ничего, но если выбьем хотя бы одну, это уже, считай, победа. Только, честно говоря, я еще ни разу ее не видел.»

Легендарный аксессуар на удачу действительно звучал как весомый повод ее испытать, а заодно и добавить хоть какого-то развлечения в унылый фарм, так что Шэдоу согласился, отправив в чат:

«Ладно, давай попробуем.»

Добив последнюю группу слаймов, они переместились на новую точку. Монах сделал небольшой круг, обозначая безопасную область одновременно с сообщением:

«Оставайся тут — буду подтягивать ближе к тебе. Агро-радиус у этих тварей выше, чем у остальных мобов, так что лучше к ним лишний раз не приближаться. А то если вдруг напулим четырех — они сольются в более крупного. Я обычно по одному их бил, максимум двоих, и то чуть не помирал.»

О такой механике кролей Шэдоу слышал впервые, что не удивительно — сам он с ними столкнулся не так давно и да, обычно больше двух за раз ни одна группа не при нем не била.

«Тогда откуда ты это знаешь?»

«Мой брат играет довольно давно и частенько подкидывает интересную информацию. Ждет, пока я докачаюсь до хайлевела — возьмет в свою гильду.»

Шэдоу только успел подумать, что очередной игрок закономерно его обгоняет, как сопартиец неожиданно продолжил:

«Вот только ждать он будет долго — я такими темпами еще год буду качаться.»

«Нехватка времени?»

«Ага, постоянно занят в реальности.»

«Чем, если не секрет?»

Небольшая заминка.

«В основном работа. Компания довольно крупная, а я в руководящих должностях. Не до игр… Так, отвлеклись. Давай все-таки к мобам.»

«Точно.»

Шэдоу и сам не понял, с чего вдруг задал этот вопрос. Решение было спонтанным, и, видимо, ему просто хотелось узнать, какие у нормальных людей есть проблемы, что не позволяют им тратить время на игры. Он и сам бы мог назвать свою деятельность «работой», вот только обычно это понятие не включает в себя вылазки на вражеские базы, полные роботов, поиски легендарных камней и периодическое отражение глобальных угроз. Занятия, настолько далекие от «нормальности», насколько это возможно. И вряд ли хоть кто-то из обывателей на самом деле интересовался, чего стоит их относительное благополучие на этой беззащитной планете, которую то и дело пытается захватить либо безумный Доктор, либо пришельцы из космоса. Либо все сразу. Новости всегда разносят только конечный результат, оставляя неприглядные детали за кадром. Он не раз замечал, как тот же Соник, только что жизнерадостно улыбавшийся на камеру или в разговоре с обступившими его фанатами, болезненно морщился, когда считал, что его никто не видит, и с шипением проверял, насколько большими в этот раз оказались синяки, едва заметные под естественной синевой его шерсти. Не то, чтобы Шэдоу это волновало. Конечно, нет. Делать ему больше нечего — переживать за этого самовлюбленного придурка. Сам справится.

А вот его сопартиец явно нуждался в помощи — пока черный еж снова отвлекся на свои мысли, тот успел привести сразу двух химер и его здоровье опасно опустилось почти наполовину.

«Эй, чего спим на посту? Давай, неси свою Тьму, а то я так загнусь!»

«Зато взрыв от тебя будет что надо, глицериновый,» — ответил Шэдоу, поднимая полоску здоровья до максимума за один каст.

«Между прочим, это фирма кроссовок. Я не виноват, что они такое название взяли.»

Какая-то мысль тут же всплыла на подкорке сознания, но Шэдоу не успел ухватить ее за хвост, так как переключился на спасение своего союзника от зубов безумных зайцев — те на последних процентах жизней пришли в ярость и удвоили урон по многострадальной тушке монаха. Но тот активировал какую-то способность, заставившую его руки светиться синим, и завершающим комбо уложил обоих.

«Отлично! Двоих держим спокойно. Может троих попробуем? Или это твой предел?»

Шэдоу усмехнулся. Он что, пытается взять его на слабо?

«Веди троих,» — согласился он, — «Только аккуратно, ни к чему пока четвертый.»

«Пока»? Да ты, я смотрю, амбициозный парень! Окей, считай, уже сделано!»

Фигурка монаха сорвалась с места, вытаскивая тройки монстров, и ближайшие десять минут слились в сплошное избиение, прерываемое кратковременными паузами, когда оба восстанавливали ману.

«Четвертый?» — спросил сопартиец в очередную передышку.

«Давай.»

«Он как мини-босс будет, там еще ДоТ появится.»

«Не страшно — вроде пока с запасом перекрываю.»

«Ну смотри. Мне так даже удобнее — всего одна цель.»

«Тем более. Веди.»

«Скомбинированный» кроль получил приписку «Ядовитый» и новую способность, отравляющую все вокруг, под стать своей недружелюбной локации. Щит, защищающий их от погоды, от такого, конечно, не спасал, и Шэдоу похвалил себя за предусмотрительность, потому что как раз недавно взял новую способность, направленную против ядов. Так что ДоТ не доставил им никаких дополнительных проблем — черный еж развеивал его эффект быстрее чем проходил первый урон.

«Какой-то он хилый. Давай двоих?»

«А давай,» — к своему удивлению согласился Шэдоу. Ему и правда стало интересно, каков его текущий предел. Оказывается, он еще ни разу не выкладывался на полную, чтобы использовать весь арсенал своих заклинаний.

В итоге выяснилось, что, в паре с весьма бодро уклоняющимся от атак монахом, он может перекрывать урон от трех больших химер. Правда, с передышкой сразу после, так что Шэдоу предложил вернуться к тактике по две, как самой эффективной. Но после его сообщения сопартиец остановился и замер на какое-то время. А затем в чате появилось следующее:

«Как думаешь — соберутся ли четыре усиленных в мега-кроля?»

Шэдоу задумчиво оценил перспективы этой догадки.

«Лучше не проверять. С этими хотя бы ясно, что делать. А у нового может еще какая-нибудь гадость появится.»

«Эй, а как же дух приключений? К чему сомневаться, ведь пока попробуем — не узнаем!»

И, не дождавшись ответа, монах резко рванул в гущу монстров.

«Стой!»

Но его запоздалое сообщение было полностью проигнорировано. Так что Шэдоу пришлось, стиснув зубы и матеря этого идиота по чем свет, переключиться полностью на свою роль — раз уж и правда начали, нечего теперь отсиживаться. Да и четыре химеры — не так уж и страшно, если подумать. Не будет же второй игрок собирать всех монстров в локации?

Ему и не пришлось. Игра сделала все сама.

Как только к трио ядовитых кролей присоединился еще один, все четверо внезапно замерли на месте. А затем, синхронно подняв морды вверх, взвыли. Даже сидя в безопасности в кресле за экраном монитора, Шэдоу инстинктивно встопорщил иглы — пронзительный вопль, раздавшийся в наушниках, больше подходил какому-нибудь фильму ужасов, чем красочной фэнтезийной игре. Кому в голову вообще пришло такое записывать?

Но безумная фантазия создателей локации на этом не остановилась: на вой химер тут же начали стекаться их собратья. Причем, «стекаться» буквально — монстры, став похожими на покрытые шерстью комки слизи, невероятно быстро заскользили по земле, прямо к взывающей их четверке, и стали соединяться в одну массу. Очень и очень большую массу.

«Что за черт?» — набрал Шэдоу в чат, пока на экране рос неприглядный на вид холм плоти, постепенно обретающий знакомые «кролячьи» черты и отращивающий хвост. Три хвоста.

«Похоже, я вызвал босса.»

«Да это я и без тебя понял! Откуда он здесь?»

«У меня есть вопрос получше: как насчет разобраться с ним?»

«Без танка? С ума сошел?»

«А зачем нам танк? Если есть я.» — и задорно подмигивающий смайлик в конце сообщения.

«Ты слишком самоуверен.»

«Мне больше нравится называть это «верой в себя.»

«Идиот.»

«Авантюрист!»

«По мне так одно и то же… Черт с тобой, пуль его, может и убьем.»

«Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться!»

«Мы знакомы всего два часа.»

«Целых два часа! В реале мне бы хватило и десяти минут.»

«Мечтай. Я бы с тобой даже не связывался.»

_ «Мне хватает одного такого идиота под боком.» _

Монах в ответ отправил смеющийся смайлик и сообщение:

«Тогда хорошо, что мы встретились в игре.»

На секунду странное ощущение, почти дежа вю, охватило его разум, но Шэдоу тут же мысленно отмахнулся от него. Босс уже полностью оформился и сходу рванул вперед, выбрав целью фигурку сопартийца, как ближайшую, так что у него не было времени отвлекаться. Подумает об этом как-нибудь потом.

Босс был огромен. Он возвышался над локацией: черный, с горящими кислотно-зелеными глазами, сверкающий острой чешуей на лапах и трех извивающихся, исходящих ядом змеиных хвостах. Дизайн был под стать его опасной роли… и пятидесятому уровню, как запоздало заметил Шэдоу, когда первый же пропущенный монахом удар снял половину его здоровья. Два таких удара подряд — и никакой хил не поможет, так что Шэдоу пришлось кидать дополнительные щиты, расходуя реагенты. Не велика потеря — всегда можно купить новые, а вот репутацию хорошего хилера он терять не хотел. Даже перед одним игроком.

Монах в свою очередь тоже явно расчехлил какие-то редкие скилы, потому что то и дело вспыхивал всеми оттенками синего и серого, активируя свои воздушные заклинания. Полоса здоровья босса бодро поползла вниз, заставив Шэдоу подозревать, что все как-то слишком просто, отчего он начал беречь ману. И не зря.

На половине здоровья босс начал атаковать хвостами. Яд снова не возымел большого эффекта, спасибо диспелу, но урона прибавилось. На четверти здоровья все три змеи стали кусать одновременно.

На десяти процентах — босс впал в ярость.

Первый же усиленный удар чуть не отправил монаха на тот свет, оставив жалкие крохи здоровья в красной зоне. Шэдоу моментально среагировал, кинув одно из самых сильных заклинаний, пытаясь сообразить, как дать понять второму игроку, что лучше бы отступить, чтобы не получить штрафы за смерть. Но, к его облегчению, тот сам отбежал от босса подальше, и начал водить его по кругу, дав им обоим возможность отписаться в чат.

«Гиблое дело. Проще отступить.» — выступил Шэдоу с разумным предложением.

«В бою не выйдет — локация не выпустит.»

«Что за дурацкая механика?»

«Спроси разработчиков — они вообще тут отрывались по полной.»

«Твою ж налево.»

«И не говори. Я что-то не подумал, что он тоже в ярость впадет. Прости, похоже, придется умирать. А жаль, совсем ведь чуть-чуть оставалось.»

Шэдоу задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. У него был один вариант, но он берег это заклинание на крайний случай: три дня отката лишали его возможности в ближайшее время сходить в какое-нибудь подземелье с нормальной группой. С другой стороны — терять проценты от уровня не хотелось. Да и близкая победа добавляла азарта — что же может упасть с такого необычного босса?

Но не признаваться же самому себе, что ему просто захотелось похвастаться уникальной способностью перед новым знакомым? С чего бы вдруг?

Босс все же достал монаха, внезапно сделав длинный прыжок вперед. От смерти того спас только вовремя наложенный щит, и Шэдоу решился.

«Ладно, есть идея. Дай мне десять секунд.»

«Я бы с радостью, но если он снова прыгнет…»

«Пять секунд я тебе обеспечу, а дальше сам.»

«Уже гораздо лучше!»

Черный еж усмехнулся на то, как быстро второй игрок снова загорелся энтузиазмом, и одновременно прожал два заклинания. Первое, под названием «Второй шанс», которое будет стоить ему целый день ожидания, окружило сопартийца сверкающим щитом, полностью восстановившим здоровье и давшим пять секунд иммунитета к любому урону. Второе же, намертво приковав фигурку хилера к месту и лишив его возможности делать что-либо еще, начало десятисекундный отсчет, медленно заполняя яркую полоску зарядки внизу экрана. Три дня отката и все текущие запасы маны за игнорирование любой защиты цели — «Вознесение» было самым сильным заклинанием, которое его класс мог получить в середине игры. В свое время ему пришлось потратить сначала неделю на поиск нужного НПС, а потом еще две на выполнение всей цепочки квестов, но, по мнению Шэдоу, это того стоило. А учитывая, что «Вознесение» не было атакой в привычном понимании…

Прошло две секунды.

На третьей босс призвал подмогу.

Шерсть на спине колоссальной химеры пошла волнами и взбугрилась десятком полукруглых наростов, которые, лопнув, выстрелили в воздух кусочками плоти. Из тех, еще в полете, сформировались знакомые ядовитые «кроли» и, упав на землю, повернулись в сторону Шэдоу. В списке приоритета босса он, видимо, поднялся выше, потому что химеры тут же всей толпой устремились к нему.

_ «Да он издевается!» _

Сжав зубы, темный еж злобно буравил взглядом монитор — сейчас, без возможности накинуть даже самый слабый щит, любая атака была для него смертельной. Всего шесть секунд отделяли босса от поражения, но тот и под конец смог удивить.

«Держи каст!»

Каким-то невообразимым образом успев отправить сообщение, монах кинулся наперерез бегущим монстрам, все еще ведя босса за собой. В последнюю секунду иммунитета он врезался в самую их гущу, скастовал массовое заклинание, перехватив всех на себя, и устремился дальше, теперь без какой-либо защиты. Малые химеры были гораздо быстрее своего огромного собрата, и Шэдоу напряженно проследил, как полоса здоровья второго игрока медленно поползла вниз от их атак и постепенно накапливающегося яда.

Оставалось три секунды.

«Пей зелья! Яд добьет тебя быстрей, чем я успею закончить каст!»

«Я уже заюзал все, что мог. Больше сейвов нет.»

«Черт.»

Две секунды.

«Всегда знал, что умру молодым.»

«Дурацкая шутка.»

Одна.

«Ну, зато было весело.»

Полоса зарядки дошла до конца.

В то же мгновение яркая вспышка света разорвала вечный покров кислотных туч. В небе возникло сверкающее кольцо, пославшее в стороны десятки золотых лучей, которые разогнали сизые облака и осветили широкую область под собой, вырывая ее из объятий темноты. Из прорехи, с чистого голубого неба, вниз устремились тысячи маленьких искорок, в едином синхронном танце закружившись вокруг фигурок монстра и босса. Они сковали их движения, остановив нескольких прямо в прыжке, и немедленно облепили их с ног до головы, сделав похожими на позолоченные статуи. А затем ослепительно вспыхнули, окрасив экран монитора в кристально белый цвет.

Когда в окне игры опять появился пропавший от этой иллюминации интерфейс, Шэдоу первым делом кинул взгляд на иконку сопартийца.

На его глазах, вместе с последним тиком яда, та стала серой.

Игрок умер.

Шэдоу разочарованно выдохнул и отвел напряженно сжатые руки от клавиатуры. Если бы не заклинание, отобравшее у него всю ману, он смог бы его спасти. Или если бы у него была хотя бы секунда в запасе — ему бы хватило того крохотного процента в начале синей полосы, которая уже начала восстанавливаться. Одно мгновение, как обычно, стало решающим. Эта была не первая игровая смерть, которую он не успел предотвратить, но случилась она отчасти по его вине. Он ведь сам согласился попробовать убить босса. Штраф при воскрешении был довольно серьезным, и мог стоить нескольких дней непрерывной прокачки, так что Шэдоу мысленно подготовился к последующим упрекам.

Но, вопреки его пессимистичному настрою, чат взорвался восторженными воплями:

«Боги, это было так круто! Прямо на последней секунде! Смотри, смотри! Ачивка! Есть! Ура! Наконец-то!»

В списке недавних достижений действительно появилось новое:

_ «Давид против Голиафа» _

_ Убейте босса на 10+ уровней выше в составе группы не более 2х игроков.» _

Шэдоу посетила внезапная догадка. Он еще раз перечитал описание достижения и последнее сообщение сопартийца. Так вот оно что.

«Ты знал, что они соберутся в босса.» — это даже не было вопросом, Шэдоу просто озвучил факт.

В чате на какое-то время возникла пауза, прервавшая дальнейшие радостные комментарии.

«Нуу… да,» — в итоге признался второй игрок, но тут же продолжил в обычном торопливом темпе, — «Но я так хотел его убить, пока я меньше 40го, ты не представляешь!»

«Так тебе для этого нужен был хил? Не мог сказать сразу?» — для большего эффекта Шэдоу даже добавил редко им используемые смайлы, подчеркнув свое недовольство раздраженной иконкой.

В ответ пришли сразу две умоляющие рожицы:

«Я и не собирался его трогать — думал просто отправлюсь на фарм. Я уже пробовал пару раз до этого, и ни разу не получилось, так что я бросил эту затею. А тут появился ты. Лучшего хила я еще в жизни не видал! Вот и решил рискнуть. И ведь здорово вышло, согласись?»

Лесть на Шэдоу не работала. Вот уж нет. Он и так знал, что хил из него отличный, и ему не требовались такие прямые комплименты его игре. Но монах явно был искренен в своей истории, иначе бы они не потратили полтора часа до этого на обычных монстров. Но это не значит, что это его оправдывает.

«И все равно — мог бы предупредить.» — Шэдоу все еще злился.

«Хотел сделать сюрприз!»

«Я из-за твоих «сюрпризов» две дневные абилки израсходовал!»

«Уупс?»

Черный еж вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу. Ну вот и что с таким идиотом делать?

«Серьезно, прости,» — тем временем появилось в чате, — «Хочешь — весь сегодняшний лут твой? И с мобов, и с босса. Раз уж я так накосячил.»

Несколько секунд Шэдоу с сомнением смотрел на сообщение. Предложение было заманчивым. Даже слишком. С элитных монстров падали довольно дорогие крафтовые реагенты, да и от босса точно осталось что-то ценное. Так что следующий, в общем-то скучный и бессмысленный фарм отодвинется по времени подальше…

Шэдоу вздохнул, смиряясь.

«Нет,» — в итоге ответил он, — «50 на 50, как договаривались. Ты же опыт со смертью потерял.»

«А, да фиг с ним, с опытом! Зато, как ты их всех сразу вынес! Не знал, что у пристов такая абилка есть. Это ведь была не атака? Что она вообще такое сделала?»

«Вознесла. Буквально. Отправила в другой план, очистив от скверны физического мира. Не я придумал, это описание так говорит. Технически — просто обнулила полоску здоровья.»

«Ухх, мощная вещь. И выглядит впечатляюще.»

«Да, есть такое.» — усмехнулся Шэдоу. Затем перевел взгляд на часы, оценивая возможность продолжить игру дальше, — «У тебя как по времени? Будем еще?»

«Не, хватит — мне дороже прыгать к тебе выйдет. Да и действительно поздно. Завтра дела, надо бы выспаться. Что там с босса-то упало?»

От босса вместо привычного «трупа» осталась лишь горстка сверкающей пыли. Прореха в облаках уже затянулась, так что золотистые пылинки тускло светились, словно грозя в любой момент исчезнуть, стоит их потревожить. Конечно, механика игры так не работала, так что Шэдоу без проблем забрал честно заработанный лут, и отослал выпавшие предметы списком в чат.

«Скажешь, что тебе из этого нужно. Остальное продам и вышлю тебе на почту половину стоимости.»

«Эх, жаль лапка так и не выпала.»

«Тебе мало ачивки? Скажи спасибо и на этом — было бы невероятной удачей получить еще и легендарку.»

«Ну, так на то она и «удачная», не так ли?»

«Имя еще ни о чем не говорит.»

«Твоя правда, Темный.»

Шэдоу усмехнулся финальному подмигивающему смайлику, пришедшему вслед за сообщением. Хотелось бы, чтобы и в реальности было так же. Нет, черному ежу нравилось свое имя, но не все понимали истинное значение, вложенное в него одной маленькой болезненной девочкой в надежде на чудо.

Он и сам иногда его не понимал.

«Все, я в оффлайн.» — отписался Шэдоу, как только покинул недружелюбную локацию.

«Погоди.» — пришло практически мгновенно.

А затем на экране появилось знакомое оповещение:

_ «Игрок NitroSoap хочет добавить вас в друзья. _

_ Принять || Отменить» _

«Может еще как-нибудь соберемся?»

Темный еж задумчиво посмотрел на окно сообщения. Его список друзей был пуст с самого начала игры, по тем же причинам, что и меню гильдии. Но, поколебавшись несколько секунд, он все же нажал «Принять»…

«Да, давай. Не знаю, правда, когда в следующий раз буду в сети — график плавающий.»

«Не страшно, я же сам редко бываю, помнишь?»

…потому что этот вечер в игре был самым странным. Но и, глупо отрицать, самым увлекательным. Пожалуй, он действительно был бы не прочь повторить.

Когда-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...кто-то очень настойчиво отрицает собственные мысли, нда? >w>
> 
> Энивей, чисто геймерская часть закончена, в следующей главе переключимся на реальность!


End file.
